


Through a Mother's Eyes

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Mary's thoughts during that hug in episode 12x01
Obviously spoilers for season 12





	

Mary may not have been there to watch her son grow up, but a mother could always tell certain things. She stared, head tilted slightly to the side as Dean wrapped the man in front of her in a tight embrace. Or more accurately, the man in the brown coat threw himself onto Dean, arms clinging tightly while her son reciprocated.  
Maybe some would be able to brush the gesture off as platonic, but Mary Winchester was not naïve. They held on too long, arms gripped too tight, raw desperation flooded voices. She could see the hope and relief swimming in two pairs of clear eyes at the sight of the other safe.   
Even if Mary did not know her son, she knew what those gestures meant. She knew the love, the devotion, the _need_ to be together that every touch between them held. A part of her was happy for Dean; he clearly loved someone who returned his feelings with a deep passion.  
But there was one thing still heavy in her mind: she could not escape everything she had been told about two men being in a relationship. Of course, the was always a chance that the world had moved on in thirty years, but the time she lived in, the time she hadn’t realised had been left behind, clung to her.   
Was this accepted now? Or was the world still as hateful as the one she remembered? She hoped, for _their_ sake that maybe in the years she had lost, the world had gained something.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but this was necessary


End file.
